heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-01-16 - Brick in the Wall
Speedy launches herself from one building's fire escape to another's rooftop, putting in the extra effort to throw in a flip, then landing in a roll. Showing off? Maybe a little, but it just feels good to be out on the streets with her mentor again. That, and she's possibly had a touch too much caffeine. "They described him as looking like the Thing with cornrows. Figured Brick might have closed up shop and moved here when the shit hit the fan back home. Only problem is no one seems to know where the hell he's operating out of," she's telling Green Arrow. "Rumor is he's starting to try and edge on on whatshisface... Kingpin's territory. That's a powder keg if I ever heard of one." "Another glue arrow to the mouth and that sucker'll go down without a fight," GA remarks offhandedly towards his protege as they make their way from rooftop to rooftop. "I haven't heard any news on him lately. Don't doubt he's still roughing up and pushing over folks to try and earn a name for himself here." With a name like Brick though, that's easy to do. "Kingpin?" He questions. "Ain't familiar with that one." Then again, he hasn't ventured to New York City in some time now. So, Ollie's a bit rusty on the uptake. "We should get Arsenal in on intel, see if he can find anything going on since this is his area more than ours If the bright electrical flashes down an alley aren't enough of a giveaway to something going down, the angry, gravelly bellows of rage might be. It seems someone's found 'Brick' already. Circling the cornrowed monstrosity, safely out of arm's reach, is the local mask Static, currently involved in a series of rolls and flips to avoid a barrage of thrown objects with a broad grin. "No cupie dolls for hittin' me, y'know. Not like you're comin' close anyway. "Some guy in Hell's Kitchen," says Speedy. "Another Scarface wanna be, though this one's a bit more old-school, and not meta- just... has a lot of money and the old-fashioned kinda power. He'd fit in over in Gotham with all the mob scum there," the upside to having a former street kid as your sidekick. You've always got someone to fill you in about the bottom-feeders, and those feeding them. "Oh, and Sparky over there is a friendly," she adds. "Kind of the local Spider-Man type. Nice guy. We should probably help him if he's just pissed off who I think he's pissed off." Green Arrow tosses Speedy a look. Just that, a look. She'd know exactly what it means and its more than likely not related to Brick himself, but the other guy. "Oh, really now? Already gave up on Robin then? Just when I was getting ready to accept the kid," he scoffs towards her - in manner that doesn't really read mentor. As they come up on the rooftop, overlooking the alley where the scene is going on, GA steps up to the ledge, looking down on the scene. He pulls out a strange looking arrow from his quiver and lets out a sharp whistle to try and grab Brick's attention. "Hey, Scumbag! Remember me?!" He yells out towards Brick, with that bowstring pulled back taunt and the arrow ready and aimed. GA then nocks the arrow and aims straight for Brick's large chest. It doesn't have a piercing tip, and its not a blunt arrow. Instead, as the tip hits the man, there's a spray of some sort of gaseous and liquid mix. Cyrogenic arrow. Of course, being that this is Brick, that slick ice that just took hold of his torso won't last long. So, Arrow's already moving to race down the fire escape and intercept the guy. "This is what you resort to when I'm not around, huh? Picking on the rookies? Man, you got low - even for yourself." And with Brick's ego, that's sure to sting a little. After another futile attempt to blast the thick-skinned hood and barely managing to avoid a surprisingly airborne dumpster, Static's trying to put some distance between himself and the tough metahuman. Fortunately, GA did his job, and Static knows an opening when he sees it. Ice slick? That'd be water. ...and water's a conductor."Your name's 'Brick'? Really? I guess originality's optional for bad guys. Really gets under my skin. Lemme show ya!" With that, Static lets loose with a bit of a wider spray of electricity, relying on GA's arrow to help the shock get where it needs to go. "Robin and I... figured out we were probably better as friends. But that doesn't mean /this/ guy is about to take his place. I was just saying he was nice!" Speedy argues, following behind Green Arrow. Once Heroic Banter Time starts, though, she jumps right into Sidekick Mode. "Aw, GA, be easy on him. He's new in town, still has to build up his rep. But then, it's not like he was Dr. Doom or anything back home either," she quips, swinging down off another fire escape to nock another cryo-arrow at him. "Augh!" Brick oh-so-eloquently shouts when the shock hits him. The ice slowed him down, the shock was just enough to hurt him... but judging by that steam coming off him, it also melted some of it. Speedy makes the mistake of swinging on a fire escape within reach of him. He tears it down, right off the wall. And the girl is quick to jump off to avoid being crushed- but she doesn't jump far enough. Brick grabs hold of her mid-flight. "Long time, no see, Arrow! This belong to you?" he taunts, holding Speedy around the waist with one hand, over his head. "Go ahead, kid, zap me again!" he challenges Static. "I can survive the jolt, but can she?" Speedy kicks and punches wildly at the gangster, but nothing so much as makes a dent in his hide. This just went from bad to horrifyingly worse. Arrow's already lost people due to this bastard, so with Speedy in Brick's hand, it's safe to say that he loses his composure quickly. "Speedy, no!" He shouts towards the girl as she's grabbed, and there's a moment of immediate panic upon his face, which then flashes to anger. "If you so much as hurt a hair on her, Brick, I swear to whatever hell-hole you crawled out of, you're gonna be sorry!" He's serious. Dead serious. Then, suddenly and strangely, he pulls out another arrow and sets it in his bow. But rather than point it at Brick, GA's now aiming it at the electric charged rookie. "You shock him or make any move on him, I don't care who you are, you're gonna be full of arrow tips," he deadpans towards the kid. Nope, really not kidding, it seems. He stands there, perched on the untouched fire-escape with his arrow pointed towards the kid, but Brick is getting all of his attention with a sidelong stare. "What do you want?" Comes out in a low and bitter tone towards the crook. Typical of these two, it looks like there's some haggling going to possibly be involved. The plight of a human hero. Although he was ready to pull something out of his ass, the threat and warning from GA makes Static pause. Arms crossing, the Harlem Hero drops down, hovering only a few inches off the concrete. "What, so now we make deals with the bad guys?" Brown eyes fixing on Speedy, he adds, "If you're gonna shoot me, bowboy, then shoot. I'm not leavin' her up there." Both hands thrust, a narrow bolt of electromagnetic energy lancing towards Brick - but neither hit, both passing to the outside of the meta's knees. "Aw, I need to work on my aim!" The bolts -do- however connect with a section of an I-Beam from local renovation projects. "I guess ya got us, Brick." Then he pulls. -Hard-. The I-beam reacts in kind, launching itself at the back of the stony Metahuman's knees with all the force Static can muster. "Time to sit down and talk it out!" "What do I want? I want to be left to do my business in peace!" Brick tells Green Arrow. "It's bad enough I had to deal with you and your little bitch back home-" he starts to say, giving Speedy a not-so-gentle squeeze as he speaks. He's interrupted, though, by the metal swooping under his legs and knocking him off balance. Speedy grits her teeth as she feels the huge hand around her waist tighten. She's pretty sure she just felt a rib crack a little. Thinking fast as the behemoth gangster starts to go down from Static's efforts, she grabs two arrows from her quiver, and stabs them into his arm with all the strength she can muster. They start to beep. Flashbangs. The resulting explosion sends her flying, but it also takes a chunk of rocky... uh, flesh? Whatever it is you call the stuff he's made of with it. She's out of his grip, and thus, out of immediate danger- even if she's gonna be out of action for a few days. "I'm fine, GA!" she shouts from the pile of rubble she landed on. GA's eyes widen when he sees Static go on to attack Brick. "Are you insane?! He'll kill her!" He shouts towards the kid. He gave a warning though. He's been beaten physically by Brick. Seen lovers die by his hands. Almost had family killed. He wasn't joking with that threat of his. As the beam goes flying and hits Brick, GA finds the opportunity to nock his arrow - at Static. "You Rookies are all the same. You'd think someone older than you, who's dealt with this guy before has experience, that you'd listen!" The moment reminds him of someone else that never listened to him. He's not looking to really hurt Static, if the arrow even hits him, but cause a flesh wound, graze skin, or pin his clothes to the nearby wall. Something to show that his threat was real. The moment passes though the moment he hears Mia's voice. "I'm done playing games with you," GA shouts bitterly towards Brick. He pulls out another arrow, one that is metal and sharp, with jagged ends, his grappling arrow, and nocks it into Brick's rocky skin. He then pulls on the cable line, quickly looping it through the bars of the fire-escape, and he slides down the rest of the cable to land on the ground, where he's still tugging at it with all of his strength, looking for something - anything to secure the line to before Brick makes a swing and takes out not only that fire-escape, but him as well. "He's useless if he can't breathe, Speedy!" Saved by the coat. Even though Static felt the arrow clip through his shirt, and thanks to his turning to do a quick check on Speedy the heavy coat took most of it. "-This- is how we do it in Harlem!" he shouts as he drops down, palms smacking to the pavement and sending a wave of electromagnetic energy surging around the massive meta, altering the polarity between Brick and the concrete to pin the monster down while GA does his thing. "I hope this works!" he calls out, keeping his focus on tying Brick down with clenched teeth. Brick is down for the count... or IS he? He doesn't seem to be moving, anyway, and there are sirens approaching- hopefully from NYPD's Metahuman Affairs division. Speedy slowly gets up, in rough but definitely not critical shape, and manages to fire one more arrow- a glue arrow right to Brick's face, the shot made easy thanks to Static holding him in place. Then, she leans herself back against the wall, because /ow/, pulling that bowstring kinda /hurt/. As Brick drops, so does GA as the arrow stuck in Brick's shoulder gives way. It doesn't look like the guy is getting up though. Still, he doesn't trust his eyes. Without his bow in hand, he takes an arrow in hand, another one with a specialized tip, and slowly approaches the large man. His arm is raised threateningly, with the arrow in hand as he roughly kicks Brick's limp arm, to see if there was any give. It certainly doesn't look like it. He's down. The archer in green breathes out a sigh in relief. "You okay, Kid?" He asks towards Mia, turning around to face her - totally ignoring Static for the moment, as though the kid's not even there. Because right now, if GA opens his mouth, no one is going to like what's going to be said. Restraint. Standing, it seems Static's satisfied that the big guy's staying put until NYPD gets there. Then he pulls the arrow out of his clothes, frowning at it. Apparently the whole 'sleeping dogs' thing? Static must've missed that one, since he mag-levs the arrow back towards Green Arrow. "Ya dropped this." he quips, substantially less humor in his tone than normal. Virgil's eyes drift to Speedy with more than a little concern, but he decided to let the Hero-sidekick thing work itself out. "I'm fine. Little bruised, I've had worse," Speedy assures her mentor, then, under her mask, her eyes widen in surprise. "GA! Look out!" Brick can't move very much, but he does manage enough strength to swipe at Green Arrow with one big, rocky hand to send him into a nearby wall. At least the police are showing up now- and thank goodness they have the means to contain him, at least temporarily. Static gets a look shot towards him as the arrow is tossed back towards GA. Just as the archer opens his yap to probably give some 'Damn kids these days and your irresponsible rabble' speech, he hears Speedy's warning. Its a bit too late for him to really react. All he can do is spin around in time to see that heavy hand come towards him and the next thing he knows, he's being launched at a wall. Canary would call this Karma. Even though Brick is substantially weaker now, there was still enough strength in that shot to knock the wind out of GA and he's sure he heard something crack. He's hurt, but can at least still move and is conscious - just in pain. He's slumped against that wall, and it takes him a moment to first gather his breath, try and fight off that fuzzy headed feeling, and then try to stand - despite the pain. "I'm getting too old for this shit," he mutters darkly to himself. Static had better be thankful that Brick saved him from possible ear bleeding pain from being talked to death. GA slowly heads towards where Mia is and says lowly to her, and her alone, "We're gonna have to talk when we get back." He doesn't even regard Static. Pain will do that. Whirling at the warning, it quickly becomes clear that Static's had -more- than enough. "-You- need ta learn when the game's over, Blockhead!" The teen Hero erupts into a nimbus of high-voltage electricity, eyes dancing with the charge as he faces his palms together, the electricity compressing and condensing under magnetic pressure. "Let's see how ya handle THIS!" he shouts, releasing the ball lightning at the semi-restrained Brick. Let the light show ensue. Static -really- hopes it does the trick, because once it's released, it's his turn to slump against a wall, exhausted and scanning for a transformer, low-hanging powerline, fusebox, -anything- he can use to recharge. "Take... take that, you- you, uh, meanie... Too tired to crack wise..." The police take the unconscious and scorched Brick away- amazingly, they don't give the heroes too much chaff about... well, being there. Maybe Static's halfway decent relationship with the local cops is coming in handy, there. "A talk? I think it's a little late for the birds and the bees chat," Mia quips to GA, poking more fun at herself than him with that one. "Let's get out of here before the cops think twice about being friendly to the out-of-towners," she suggests. And before he starts accusing Sparky of trying to get in her tights. Category:Logs